


Notebooks and Glitter Pens

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coffee, Cute, F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, diary au, have a good summer, i love you a latte, ladrien? Kinda, sorry folks no marichat in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: After awkwardly meeting a cute girl in a coffee shop, Adrien rushes to stop an akuma, grabbing his bag, notebook and what's left of his coffee. In his haste, he grabs the wrong notebook.He starts to read it, and it isn't physics at all....It's Ladybug!Either someone has a creative writing journal assignment, or the girl he accidentally spilled coffee on was Ladybug.But he doesn't even know her name.





	Notebooks and Glitter Pens

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes. If you read spilled coffee and happy accidents, this story has like the same first part. This was what that was originally going to be and then I changed everything

Adrien pulled out his phone to check the time. 3:27

His coffee was taking longer than usual. Not that he was picky about it or anything, but he promised Nino that he would hang out and tutor him in physics.

It was the only day that Adrien had a free afternoon. The next day he had fencing, then a photo shoot, then he wanted to study for his chem test on Friday.

He also needed time to do all his homework.

The barista called out his name. "Order for Adrien?"

He walked over to take the coffee from her. "Thanks."

"I added extra whipped cream." She handed it to him personally. Their hands touched. "So its sweet like you."

Adrien rolled his eyes. He really didn't need the extra sugar. He was breaking his diet as it was with his cup of hot chocolate. "Thanks for the coffee."

She wouldn't let go. "I wrote my phone number on the side, so you can call me." 

He smiled his model smile. "Sure." When she finally let go, he yanked his coffee away. She may have been cute, but "Lila" had an untrustworthy look to her. He wasn't going to call her.

"Are you really going to call her?" A girl standing behind him snorted. "Because, that sounds like something I'd read on wattpad. I met my boyfriend in a coffee shop."

Adrien jumped, causing his coffee to fly out of his hands. He reached for it with one hand, and then the other, diving down and finally grabbing it just before it his the floor, but it was too late. He had tripped over his shoes. The damage was done. He was on the floor and coffee was on the girl's shirt. He looked at her coffee-soaked blouse. "Oops?"

"Damn." She groaned. "I just made this shirt."

"Wow." He blinked. "You made that? The stitching is incredible."

"Yeah it was pretty cool." She frowned. "I might be able to wash it-"

"I can give you my shirt."

"No offense pretty boy, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't fit." She glanced at her boobs for a second. "Also, my dorm isn't too far from here."

"Are you sure?" He reached for his bag on a nearby table. "I think I have a hoodie in here or something you can have."

"Yeah. I can handle myself. I'm a big girl."

Adrien looked at her five foot figure and smirked. "Actually you-"

She raised her eyebrows. "You better not make any short jokes."

 

"I'm sorry." Then he laughed.

"What?"

"Well, I was going to offer to buy you a coffee, but I feel like based on how this has gone so far, that's the wrong choice."

She chuckled. "You're probably right. And I already bought myself a latte. I guess you'll just have to make it up to me later."

"Yeah." He felt himself drowning in her eyes. Her bright, blue eyes. They were reminiscent of Ladybug's. He definitely had a type. Or he fell in love way too easily. It was a slippery slope and he had dived down. "I will."

She gave him a weird face. "Okay."

"What?"

"You're staring." She shook her head. "And why are you still on the floor?"

"I have no idea." He stood up and brushed himself off. Holding out his hand, he introduced himself, "hi, I'm A-"

She cut him off, waving his hand away. "I'm not going to shake your sticky hand Hot Chocolate."

 

"Sorry. I should go.... wait did you call me hot?"

She rolled her eyes. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes. "That's your drink dumbass. You got a hot chocolate. I can tell because it's literally all over me."

"Sorry." He blushed. "Oh yeah. Right. Coffee. Ill buy you some later."

"How does Friday sound? This time?"

"Its a date." He smiled.

The universe chose that moment to ruin his chances with the girl of his dreams... if it hadn't already.

His phone started ringing. 

"Maybe you should get that." She waved at his phone.

"Nah- it's probably just a spam, no one calls me."

She looked down. "It says you're getting a call from bae."

"Oh!" He froze. "I can't believe I forgot-"

"That you have a girlfriend?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she'd be absolutely delighted to hear that."

"No. God. I wish I had a girlfriend." He shook his head. "That's my bro Nino."

"Damn. If you don't have a girlfriend, none of us have a chance."

"Unless I have a chance with you..." he winked.

"Smooth." She shrugged. "Maybe. You didn't exactly make the best impression."

"But it was memorable, right?"

"That's definitely one was to put it."

Adrien groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm such a disaster."

 

"Yeah. Ive noticed." She laughed. "Well you should go if you're so late already."

"Yeah. Thanks." He grabbed his Ladybug themed notebook off of the nearby table and shoved it in his bag. "Sorry again."

"It's no big deal. Ill probably be able to wash it."

He waved, "so I guess ill see you around?"

"Maybe." 

His phone rang again. "Sorry." Adrien walked out the door, and moved quickly towards Nino's dorm. "I'm on my way bro. It-"

"Nah dude. It's cool. Just making sure you weren't bailing." Nino chuckled, but it sounded tense. Adrien had had to bail on the last three study nights.

Adrien sighed. "Yep. No way am I going to miss this-"

_Crash._

Nino sighed on the other side. "Akuma?"

"Yeah. Look man. I'm really sorry-" Adrien started.

"No bro. I get it. Go. Do your thing. We can study when you're done." Nino was the best. Adrien hadn't wanted to reveal his secret, but he was glad he had someone like Nino that he could trust.

"Of course." Adrien promised, running to an alley to hide. "Ill get some food on my way home. See you later-"

Nino had already hung up.

Adrien set his bag near a dumpster and sighed. "Plagg, Claws Out!"

 ...

The Akuma attack was short and uneventful.

Something where someone was mad, because they had gotten fired, so they became an Akuma who set things on fire.

Pretty standard stuff. Dangerous, hot. 

 Chat Noir and Ladybug beat it in record time. 

Adrien rushed to an alley afterwards and, after transforming, texted Nino. "Srry for the delay. I'm on my way."

Nino's response was pretty quick. "Just hurry bro. I'm sTrUgGliNg. My notes don't make any sense."

Adrien chuckled at the text. Nino definitely had a flair for the dramatic. And he was a good friend. 

Nino was smart, creative, talented, but he really sucked at physics.

...

Eventually Adrien walked into their room, bringing his brain, physics notes and some Chinese takeout.

Nino looked up from the table. "Adrien. I don't care about Ladybug. You are the hero."

"Its really no problem dude." Adrien set his stuff down. "So what are you confused about?"

"Well, the test is on thermodynamics, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay. That's all I've got."

Adrien sighed. "Do you know what thermodynamics are?"

Nino frowned. "Does it have to do with heat? Temperature?"

"Yeah. It does."

"Oh that makes sense." Nino chuckled. "Alya wrote 'you're hot' in my notebook."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Can I see your notebook?"

"Yeah. Maybe you can decipher it better than I can." Nino slid it across the table.

Adrien facepalmed. "Are the only notes in here messages between you and Alya?"

"Pretty much." Nino took a breath. "Bro. I know you know this stuff. Can you just explain it in a way that makes sense?"

"Of course." Adrien smirked. "I actually took notes."

"Thank God."

Adrien pulled his notebook out of his bag. "Theyre somewhere in-"

"That Ladybug notebook is so tacky-"

"Its cute."

"Sure, for a seven year old who writes in glitter pen."

"I don't think this is my notebook." Adrien paled as he flipped through a couple pages.

"What? Why not?"

Adrien held it out towards Nino. "Because I don't write in glitter pens."

Nino lost it. "HA!" He couldn't stop chuckling. "Did you steal some little girl's notebook?"

"No! I mean I don't think so." Adrien squinted. "Whoa."

"What? Let me see." 

"No. I probably shouldn't. This is someone's diary. Someone who keeps doing crazy stuff." 

"Like what?"

"Jumping of roofs and-" Adrien gasped. "No way."

"Then stop reading bro. That's personal."

"Or its a weird creative writing assignment."

"Or you're embarrassed to admit that you do write in glitter pens. And you aren't over your crush on Ladybug."

Adrien blushed. "Shut up Nino." He put the notebook back in his bag and pulled out his phone. "Okay, so the first law of thermodynamics is the law of conservation of energy..."

....

Three hours later, Nino had fallen asleep on the table. 

"Physics isn't that boring buddy." Adrien chuckled and shook his friend. "You should go to sleep. In a bed. The test is tomorrow."

"Ugh." Nino rubbed his eyes. "At least ill know something."

"Yeah. What kind of friend would I be if you didn't."

"A bad one." Nino walked towards his bed. "Night bro."

"Night." 

As soon as Nino was out of eyeshot, Adrien grabbed the notebook out of his bag.

He held it in his hands with reverence, like it was some sort of sacred object.

Plagg appeared on his shoulder. "Youre looking at that notebook like its Camenbert."

Adrien nodded. "This is better than camembert."

"Nothing is better than-"

"Its Ladybug's diary."

"-oh shit." Plagg's jaw dropped. "You didn't read it, did you?"

"Yeah. Only a little bit."

"How much do you know?"

"She has a friend named Tikki that she can't tell her parents about-"

"That's her kwami."

"Okay. She's Ladybug."

"Yeah. You said that. Do you know anything else?"

"Well, it said she has a crush on me."

"You? But she always pushes Chat Noir away-"

"No. She has a crush on me. Adrien Agreste."

"Oh no. I have to deal with another love square. What else do you know?"

"She uses glitter pens? I really only read one entry, and briefly."

"Do you know her name?"

"No."

"What doesn't she look like?"

"I don't know?"

"You have absolutely no idea?"

"None."

"Perfect." Plagg clapped his hands together. "I'm going to have to destroy that."

"No!" Adrien shrieked. "I need it!"

"We need to keep your identities a secret. I'm sorry. It's for the best."

"How am I supposed to get it back to her-"

"You aren't."

"But... what if she has my physics notebook?"

Plagg groaned. "If she gives it back to you, there's no way to avoid finding out."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault, kid. It was bound to happen eventually."

"So what do we do?"

"We? We do nothing. I don't care. Wait? Just don't read her diary. That's creepy."

Adrien nodded. "Yeah. You're right..." then he gasped. "I know who Ladybug is."

"You do?"

"Well. I don't know her name. But I know she goes to university here, probably. And she likes coffee."

"Great... wait a minute. Is she-"

"And I made a really bad impression on her this morning."

"No way-"

"Yeah.."

"That's hilarious. You spilled coffee on the love of your life."

"I apologized."

"Comedy gold." Plagg chuckled. "Sorry for the bad luck kid, but that's iconic."

"She was really pretty."

"Yeah. You say that about Ladybug all the time."

"And she was kind. She wasn't too mad at me."

"Kid. Youre already in love with her."

"Forever."

"Ugh. I can't deal. Youre too sweet."

"I don't even know her name."

"This is hilarious."

"But now, she knows that Adrien knows. If she has my physics notebook... it has my name. She's probably panicking. God. I wish I knew who she was."

"She's your partner. It will be fine."

"Maybe. Or she will hate me."

"No, I'm sure she will think this is as funny as we do."

"I don't think it's funny plagg." Adrien glared.

"You're right. It's hilarious."

....

At patrol that night, Ladybug seemed awkward. She didn't even chuckle at any of his best jokes.

"Is something wrong bug?"

She sighed. "I think... I may have let someone know my identity."

"Oh no..." he paused. "Who? Was it like a family member you can trust? Or a friend?"

"It was a guy I like..." she blushed.."it was completely on accident."

"What happened?" Chat couldn't believe that she let multiple people know who she was.

"I met him in a coffee shop."

"No way!" He whispered.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Don't mock me... but he spilled coffee on me."

"What an idiot." Chat groaned. She was talking about him. It had to be.

"No, I'm not mad. He was really sweet about it."

"Good for you?"

"Yeah. He offered to buy me coffee."

"Thats sweet."

"And I was just so awkward... because he was so hot."

Chat choked. "What?"

"I mean he was a model... anyways, after apologizing a lot, he grabbed all of his stuff and ran away."

"Did you scare him buggabo?"

"I hope not. That would be awkward. But apparently we use the same notebook..."

"Really?" Chat smirked. "What kind?"

"A Ladybug patterned one. He accidentally took my diary and I ended up with some science notes."

"Physics." He corrected.

"Maybe. I'm a designer not a nerd."

"No. Theyre definitely physics notes."

"How are you sure?" She squinted.

"Because..." he pulled a notebook out of his pocket. "I accidentally spilled coffee on this really cute girl and was so flustered that I grabbed the wrong notebook."

"No way...." she tilted her head. "Adrien?"

"Guilty m'lady."

She snatched it out of his hands. "How much did you read?"

"Not much... just one entry that said you were Ladybug... something about Tikki and Adrien Agreste being a god among men."

"I can't believe you were him all along."

"And it's crazy that we were always so close, and yet so far."

"I'm still in shock. First my crush knows who I am. Then my partner knows. But he is my crush. Who also had a crush on me."

"Its okay bug. Take your time."

"Yeah. I.. whoa." She smiled. "I love you kitty."

"So are we still on for that Friday date?"

"As long as you don't spill coffee on me, Adrien."

"Of course not Princess."

"Wait a minute... do you know my name?"

"Of course." He lied.

"What is it?" 

"Charlotte?" He guessed. 

"You don't know! Ha!"

"I read like one paragraph and felt really bad about intruding on your privacy.."

"That's so sweet Chaton. But also really funny."

"I can't take you on a date if I don't know your name. What am I supposed to tell my friends?"

"That you're taking a cute girl on a date?"

"I mean you're only the love of my life... how can I not know your name??"

"Its okay babe, ill tell you."

"Really?" He pulled out his phone.

She types her number in. "I will tell you my name on the third date." She laughed.

"What do I put you in my phone as?"

"Buggaboo, Lady, Princess. Something cute."

"Can I call you coffee girl?"

"Only if I can call you disaster boy."

He blushed. "That's almost mean..... coffeebug."

"Youre cute when you're flustered."

"Well you're cute all the time."

"Maybe ill tell you my name sooner." She laughed. "Like the second date."

"So we will go on more than one date?" He smiled. "I'd like that."

"Of course. The coffee is just an apology."

"And I really need my physics notebook back. Its important to me."

"Of course. Ill give it to you tomorrow-" she let out a snort. "My name is on the front cover. How did you not see it?"

"I was distracted by the switched notebooks and glitter pens. Sorry."

"You're cute glitter boy."

"I used to be partner and now I'm glitter boy? That feels like a demotion."

"Trust me." She winked. "You just got promoted."

"I did?"

"Yep. You were my partner."

"Of course."

"And now, you're my confused boyfriend."

"Awww.... can we take away the confused?"

"Not infill you figure out my name."

"Not fair! You know mine."

"Because you were careless Adrien."

"I didn't leave my diary in a coffee shop."

"Shut up." She blushed.

"Make me."

"Fine." She kissed him.

She tasted sweet. Like hot chocolate and cookies. 

"Wow. You won't tell me your name, but we kissed before the first date?"

"What?" She blinked. "This is like the third time we've kissed kittycat."

He was speechless. "That makes me sound like a horrible boyfriend. We've kissed three time and I don't know your name?"

"Pretty much." She laughed. "See you Friday pretty boy."

"See you Macchiato."

"That was actually closer to my name than anything else you've said."

"So I'm getting better at guessing?"

"Nope. Just lucky." She jumped off of a rooftop.

"God I love that girl." Adrien sighed. "Whatever her name is."


End file.
